We Fight, We Love Each Other actually
by queensterkim
Summary: selalu ada rasa sayang dibalik rasa benci. chibi!JongNo  Jonghyun/Jino  bersediakah anda untuk RnR  o  ?


**Title : We Fight, We love each other (actually)**

**Pairing : Chibi Jonghyun Jino**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Fluff gagal(?)**

**DC : Jonghyun dan Jino punya orang tua mereka masing-masing XD tapi ni cerita punya saya ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Umur mereka hanya 8 tahun. Apa yang kau harapkan dari mereka?<em>

"Dinosaurus! KATAKAN DIMANA SEPATUKU?"

Jino berkacak pinggang sembari berteriak dihadapan seorang namja kecil yang sedang berbaring direrumputan dengan kedua tangan kecilnya sebagai alas. Masih tidak mempedulikan seseorang yang sudah meneriakinya. Merasa tidak dipedulikan Jino menggembungkan pipinya lucu menatap gemas dengan namja kecil itu yang masih asik menukar posisi agar tidurnya nyaman.

"DINOSAURUS! YAA! KIM JONGHYUN! BANGUN KAU! KATAAN DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN SEPATU KU..." oke that's enough membangunkan namja bernama Jonghyun tadi sambil menendang tubuhnya sampai membuat terbangun dan menggeliat kesakitan.

"Arrgghh appoyo! Ya Jino, mau mu apa sih, kau baru saja mengusik ketenangan tidur siang ku tahu"

"Jangan berpura-pura, kau kan yang menyembunyikan sepatu ku?"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa sih?"

"sepatu ku Jjong!"

"maksudmu yang itu?" Jonghyun menggunakan dagunya menunjukkan dahan pohon tepat diatasnya dan terdapat sepasang sepatu kes berwarna putih tersangkut disana.

"JONGHYUN!" Pekiknya kesal. Jonghyun kembali berbuat jahil padanya.

"kekekeke, mian Jino, tai aku habis mai lempar tangkap dengan sepatu, dan ternyata tersangkut didahan pohon". Ujarnya masih menyengir lebar yang justru membuat Jino naik darah.

"Kau jahat JjonG! Lantas kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya?" cairan bening mulai memenuhi pelupuk sikecil. Namun tidak disadari oleh Jonghyun.

"Tadinya aku mau mengambilnya tapi kupikir tunggu kau mencarinya dulu baru aku ambilkan"

"eerrrggghHh JONGHYUN KAU MENYEBALKAN! NAPEUN NAPEUN NAPEUN"

Melayang pukulan bertubi-tubi ke tubuh Jonghyun tanpa ampun. Tangannya memang kecil tapi jangan dianggap remeh, Jonghyun yang ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari dirinya saja mampu dibuat meringis.

"Ambilkan sekarang JJONG! Ini sudah hampir sore.. aku mau pulang, nanti umma marah .huks"

Oke reaksi tangisan dari Jino bukan hal yang bisa disangka. Jonghyun hanya mengira reaksinya hanya kesal, tidak sampai menangis seperti ini. Jonghyun menjadi panik seketika. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal sambil berpikir bagaimana cara agar membuat Jino berhenti menangis.

"sssttt .ok aishh aku ambilkan sekarang nee, jangan nangis lagi"

"aku mau sepatuku, , aku mau pulang, aku mau umma huaaaaaa, umma! Jonghyun menjahili ku lagi hiks hiks hiks..."

Sesaat Jonghyun menjadi begitu gemas rasanya. Ingin sekali ia mengikat Jino di pohon dan membungkam mulutnya sampai ia benar-benar diam. Tahu begini ia tidak akan melempar sepatu Jino keatas pohon mengingat saat disekolah tadi Jino tidak sengaja merobek tugas mengarangnya yang sudah ia kerjakan selama seminggu. Pembalasan ini belumlah apa-apa menurutnya.

"haah~ tidak ada cara yang lain, aku mesti manjat sepertinya" gumamnya malas. Dipandangnya Jino yang masih terisak-isak. Dasar cengeng.

Jonghyun melepas sepatu dan dan kaos kaki miliknya kemudian mulai menaiki pohon itu. Agak sedikit susah memang mengingat jarak dahan satu dengan dahan yang lainnya agak jarang. *author ngaco*

"fiuh~" desahnya lega saat mencapai dahan yang terdapat sepatu kets milik Jino yang tersangkut karena ulah nya.

"Jino tangkap ne, hup" melempar sepatu itu kearah Jino .

KRIEET!

"Eh?"

Clack!

"huaaa!"

Buk!

Dosa apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Jonghyun sampai hari ini ia terkena karma hampir seharian penuh. Ini semua gara-gara namja yang saat ini menatap wajah jonghyun dengan innocent.

"Jonghyun-a gwenchana?"

"aku jatuh dari dahan pohon yang lumayan tinggi, menurutmu apa aku baik-baik saja huh?" menggerutu kesal sambil berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya yang tadi jatuh dalam keadaan terelungkup.

"Auww, sakit, ," meringis saat didapatinya lengan kiri miliknya lecet. Tuhan seperti sedang menghukumnya sekarang.

"Jonghyun kau kenapa? OMO! Tanganmu, tunggu sebentar nee" Jino buru-buru meraih tas nya dan mengambil sebuh kotak dengan tulisan "P3K" disampingnya

Jangan heran anak seumur Jino membawa peralatan seperti itu. Appanya adalah seorang dokter. Appa nya sudah mengajarkan dirinya untuk selalu membawa Kotak seperti ini dimanapun dan kapanpun. Sebab kita tidak tahu situasi seperti apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Jjong kemarikan tanganmu" pinta Jino.

"auw, Jino pelan-pelan, sakit tau!"

Jino membersihkan luka Jonghyun pertamanya lalu memberi obat luka serta membalutnya dengan perban. Jangan tanya Jino belajar dari mana, tentu ia belajar dari sang Appa.

"nah~ selesai, tunggu dulu sentuhan terakhirnya aku lupa"

"hah?"

"chups"

DEG

Jino mengecup lengan Jonghyun yang terkena luka itu. Mengecupnya hati-hati tanpa disadari namja yang ada didepannya sekarang..memerah.

"Jino-a" sahutnya.

"aku pernah melihat umma mengobati luka jempol appa gara-gara terpukul palu, setelah itu umma mengecup jempol appa, saat aku tanya umma jawab biar lukanya cepat sembuh" jelasnya sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat wajahnya di mata Jonghyun semakin...imut.

"benarkah? Aku tidak yakin"

"waeyo?"

"saat kau mengecupnya tiba-tiba dadaku rasanya sakit, juga sulit bernafas. Perut juga rasanya aneh, sperti ada yang menggelitik" jawabnya bingung.

"Jinja?"

"pasti karena efek setiap orang itu berbeda" mantapnya.

"sepertinya" ujar Jino sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"kkaja Jino, kita pulang, ini sudah sore, umma kita pasti khwatir nanti"

"eum" dengungnya sambil mengapit tangan Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun.."

"apa?"

"mau aku bantu mengerjakan kembali PR mengarangmu, aku yakin jika kau mengerjakannya sendirian pasti sulit"

Jonghun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatap Jino.

"kau mau?"

"tentu saja, lagi pula salah ku juga kan karena aku tidak sengaja merusaknya" jawabnya tulus.

"Jino.."

"iya?"

"Gomawo.. kau memang sahabatku paling baik sedunia" memeluk tubih mungil itu sekencang-kencang sampai jino membelalakkan matanya.

"Jjong.. ...sa na..fas"

Segera Jonghyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit kedua pipi Jino gemas. Setidaknya tidak seharian penuh ia mendapat karma. Ia beruntung mempunyai Jino. Namja kecil yang suka ia jahili, ia benci, sekaligus ia sayangi.

"eheheheh, *chups* ayo pulang, aku lapar, semoga umma memasak makan malam yang enak"

Apa ini? Menerima sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi kanannya yang berhasi membuat sang namja bertubuh mungil itu membeku. Tadi itu apa? Ada apa dengan dirinya kenapa rasanya wajah miliknya tersa panas? Aigooo

"Ya! Jino mau sampai kapan termenung huh? Ayo !"

Heh? Sejak kapan Jonghyun sudah mendahuluinya?

"Ya! Dinosaurus tunggu aku!"

Entah kenapa rasa kekesalannya kepada Jonghyun sekejap hilang begitu saja. Jino menyedari kalau hari ini adalah hari yang begitu indah untuknya. Langit berubah warna memerah dengan suara burung-burung yang terbang menuju sarangnya menjadi backsound untuk mengakhiri hari ini bagi Jonhyun dan Jino.

_Hey mereka hanya berumur 8 tahun. Apa yang kau harapkan dari mereka?_

* * *

><p>An : HEIHOOOO ^o^

Saya bawa ff lagi muahahahahah #plakk

ini ff aku ngebut ngetiknya XD

ndak tau kenapa tiba2 kepengen buat FF JongNo Couple XD

maklum aja yah kalo terkesan terburu-buru

seperti biasa, yang udah baca ni FF sampe abis RnR ohkayyy?

Yang gak Review aku doakan bakal jadi fans aku seumur hidup muahahahahah #smirk

yang ngereview jeongmal Gamsahamnida nee ^^ *bow

Love You~ _  
><em>


End file.
